In Love With The Darkness  Bakura and Marik  1
by ZaneKura
Summary: After having a fight with your mom, you run away.  Shortly after leaving, you are confronted by a group of robed figures.....


" Where have you been?! " You walked quietly through the door to see your very angry looking mother. " Answer me! " " I was out. " She walk towards you till the two of you were inches apart. " Where were you?! " You were starting to get very pissed off. You looked away and started walking toward the stairs. You had barely moved before your mother caught you by the arm. You quickly whirled around and glared at her. " I asked you a question! " Your anger was out of control as you yelled, " It's none of your buisness! I don't see why you give a damn, since you never have before! " Your mother stared coldly at you. Before you could react, her hand came in contact with your face. The blow knocked you to the floor. Not making eye contact with her you slowly got up and walked to the door. Barely above a whisper, you said, " I'm leaving. " She looked at you in disgust and cruelly said, " Then go. " Without any hesitation, you walked out. You shed no tears as you walked down the deserted road. You placed a hand over the stinging mark on your face. You didn't think about where you were going. All you cared about was getting away from all of it. You walked until you reached the park. You sat beside the lake and looked up at the empty sky. You were lost in your thoughts until you heard footsteps behind you. You listened carefully and stood up when the footsteps grew louder. You backed up slowly only to run into someone. You tried to run, but the person behind you grabbed your arm. You spun around to see a hooded figure. " What the hell?! Let go of me!! " The figure laughed evilly and pushed you away. You ran in the opposite direction, but you were met by another one. You tried desperately to escape, but you were soon surrounded by them. One not far from you yelled, " We have captured the girl, Master Marik. " Soon after, a boy about your age approached you. The two of you weren't far apart from each other when he lifted your chin to look at your face. He smiled evilly at you and said, " You have done well, my Rare Hunters. " You backed away from him only to have him move closer to you. " What do you want?! " He seemed really amused and said, " You, my dear. " The look on your face turned to disgust. [ PERVERT!! " Sorry, but I'm not for sale! " The Rare Hunters around you started laughing and Marik pulled out a golden rod. Marik pointed the rod at you. Smiling he said, " I'm afraid you don't have a choice. You're coming with us. Now..sleep! " A blinding light came from the rod and you passed out on the ground. You were woken the next morning by the constant blowing of a horn. " Damn, that is to loud. " Your eyes slowly opened until you realized you weren't in your room. " Where am I? " You looked around to see that you were in a small room. It was very bare and only consisted of a bed, lamp, a chair, and a few books. " Huh..how did I get here? " You thought back to last night and you remembered that you were kidnapped by some guy named Marik. [ grrr..that asshole!! You quickly stood up and rushed over to the door. You tried to open it, but it was locked. You began pounding on the door, yelling, " Let me out of here you sick bastard!! " You done this for a while and continued to call for help. A voice came from behind the door, " What do you want?! " You yelled angrily, " Let me out of here, dammit!! " " You're not leaving! Now shutup! " You started kicking the door until someone opened it. You were going to yell at the person until you saw who it was. Marik walked through the door staring amusedly at you. He smirked and said, " Persistant, aren't you? " You stared coldly at him as he sat in the chair by the door. You reluctantly sat on the bed still glaring at him. " Why did you kidnap me? " He smiled at you and said, " I have no particular reason. I just thought you would be useful. " You looked questioningly at him. " Usefull? Are you a some kind of pervert? What do you mean by useful? " He started laughing. " You could be useful at our destination. " " And where are we going? " Marik stood up and walked to the other side of the room. " Domino City, I have buisness to tend to there. " You quickly stood up and yelled, " Domino City?! You're taking me to Japan?! Take me home, now!! " Marik slowly approached you. You backed away until you fell onto the bed. " No, I think you will make a perfect slave. " You backed up as far as you could as he crawled onto the bed. You were against the wall until Marik pulled you under him. You squirmed to escape, but he pinned you to the bed. " I'm not your slave! " He frowned at you and moved his lips towards yours. You struggled violently as he forced his lips against yours. He forced his tounge into your mouth and explored it. You tried to get him off of you when he started moving his hand up your thigh. He cupped your breast and you moaned into the kiss. He sensed you were enjoying this and began to unbotton your shirt. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Marik quickly shot up and yelled, " What do you want?! " The person behind the door stutered, " I'm sorry Master Marik, but the Rare Hunters are waiting for your commands. " Marik frowned and yelled, " I'll be there shortly! " He looked down at you and smiled sinisterly. " Well, looks like we'll have to continue some other time. " With once last kiss he climbed off of you and advanced toward the door. He stopped and turned to look at you. " Someone will come down to bring your food. " You glared at him and he turned to leave. You quickly grabbed the lamp and threw it at him, but it hit the door instead. He smirked amusedly and said, " You missed. " He walked out the door shuting it behind him. You quickly shot up and tried to open the door. You soon heard him say. " There's no way for you to escape. Unless you are a good swimmer. " You backed away from the door. " Humph...asshole. " You looked around the bare room to find there was nothing to do. " Hell, I might as well sleep. " You collapsed onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling you soon fell asleep.


End file.
